noopalandfandomcom-20200214-history
Noopa
Noopa is the glorious leader of Noopaland. Early Life And Carrier Noopa was born on June 21st, 1991 at X. It is currently unknown who his parents were but it is known that Noopa worked as XXX. Noopa soon became a bounty hunter, who would kill criminals and outlaws in exchange for money. As a result, Noopa got very rich very quickly. Noopa then decided to join the Quartermoon Coalition. A war soon followed. Quartermoon Wars During the Quartermoon wars, Noopa was a high ranking officer. It is unknown what rank he was exactly, but it is known that he lead a large amount of soldiers. When the Quartermoon wars were lost, Noopa retired from his position in the military and returned to bounty hunting. Formation of Noopaland Noopa was traveling with his friend, ImPidgeyy when they came across dirtmonkey25. They decided to bring him along with them. The trio traveled the land together and recruited three others that they came across on the travels. The group of six decided to settle down and create an underground base. They formed a group known as the "Noopa clan," which would be the predecessor to NOPA. The Noopians then invited John_explorer to the group, who then betrayed the group and fled the area. Noopa at first thought that dirtmonkey25 was the one who betrayed the base, but he proved his innocence and the real culprit was found out. A new war began to brew. Noopian Civil War During the Noopian civil war, Noopa maintained an active leadership and combat role. He commanded the NOPA grief team and fought in many battles against the enemy. Noopa also held weekly meetings with high ranking personnel, who discussed new members, new laws and the war. Noopa predicted TheSwampFox3921's betrayal of the group one day before it happened. After the betrayal, Noopa and Onyxae planned a new base. The new base was created, and was never found by the enemy. The enemy base was found when Noopa asked BeefBlend to spy for him. He found the base and reported it to Noopa. Once the base was reported, Noopa organized the destruction of the base, which did not only include NOPA members, but allies as well. This attack ended the Noopian civil war. Post Civil War After the civil war was won and the Gucci Gang was no more, Noopa and his officers started working on increasing immigration and advertising. This strategy worked and caused many new people to immigrate. The Noopians then worked on improving infrastructure, producing better technology for citizens and building a place where the Noopians could run all of the important departments such as research and development. This site later became the first NOPA HQ. Many new towns and settlements were built across the nation and new innovations were made. Soon however, these new advancements in technology would lead to a new war. Oofian War The Oofian war saw NOPA fight the largest war it has ever fought, with millions dead on both sides. Commander Noopa had an indirect influence on the war, as he let the Noopian armed forces make their own decisions and only intervened when required to do so or when asked. Noopa did however host funerals and build memorials for the fallen soldiers of the war. During the 4/3 capital attack, Noopa erected a monument dedicated to the 22 killed in the attack. When the Oofian war ended, Noopa allowed the armed forces to clean up after the war. Post Oofian War After the Oofian war and the subsequent clean up, Noopa took a more indirect and ceremonial role in Noopaland and its politics. As time would go on, Noopa would be seen less in public.Category:Gallery